


Backstage With Craig

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Laggies (2014), Sam Rockwell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Reader has a date with her lawyer Craig Hunter...





	Backstage With Craig

You knocked on the door.

“Come in, please”, you could hear a voice from inside.

You opened the door and entered the office.

“Good morning, Miss (y/n)”, Craig Hunter said and looked up at you from behind his glasses. “Please, take your seat.”

“Good morning, Mister Hunter”, you answered and sat down in front of his desk.

“So, that’s our last meeting for this time”, he said and looked into his files. “The judge was gracious and dropped the charge finally.”

“Oh, thank God”, you said and buried your face in your hands. “But, wait, what do you mean for this time?”

He took his glasses off and put them on the papers lying on his desk.

“Well, I don’t know”, he said and crossed his arms. “You have a big talent to get yourself into trouble constantly.”

It was the second time you were charged for a “crime”.

“Oh, come on”, you rolled your eyes. “This time it really wasn’t my fault. This yuppie almost ran me over with his swanky car.”

“Yes, but as you said”, he leaned his forearms on his desk and looked at you with a severe glance. “He ALMOST ran you over, which means he stopped his swanky car before something happened. And you should not have thrown your bicycle on the windshield of his Mercedes SLK AMG V8 Biturbo. You know, the longer the labelling of the car, the more expensive it gets when you throw something on it.”

You couldn’t suppress your laughter.

“Yeah, maybe, but I will never forget the face of this stupid ass.” 

You saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

“But, anyways”, he leaned back in his chair. “The judge had a good day and told me to warn you one last time.” He put his glasses back on. “Will you promise me to never again throw one object onto another intending to cause damage?”

You cocked your head. “Yes, sir.”

“Alright”, he said and started to collect the papers lying on his desk. “I think that’s it.”

“Ok”, you said but kept your seat.

He looked at you with a slightly saddened look. “That was our last meeting…, I hope, actually. I mean, here…in this room.” You sensed him becoming a bit uneasy.

“Yes, but maybe”, you bit on your lip. “I don’t know…you could see me singing and playing guitar in a bar tonight, if you like.”

You weren’t sure if this was a proper proposal for the guy who conducted your case in court.

“Tonight, you say”, he breathed in deeply. “Yes, of course. I’d love to.”

“Great”, you really were delighted he accepted. “It’s Rosie’s Bar, 22nd Street. 8 p.m.”

“Yeah, I will find it.”

You stood up and held out your hand. “And it’s (y/n), by the way.”

He took your hand and squeezed it gently. “Craig.”

 

You spotted him entering the bar while you were doing the soundcheck on stage. He was wearing a dark brown suit and a light blue shirt with a tie and had his glasses on. In contrast to this outfit his hair was quite messy. He looked like he just woke up from a nap on his office desk which was somehow grungy in your eyes and let him fit into this bar really well. Damn, you thought, he was looking dead sexy.

“Hi, Craig”, you said in a deep tone into the microphone. He turned to the stage and spotted you.

“Hi”, you saw him saying and beckoning you.

You took your guitar off and jumped down from the stage. He came closer and you caught sight of his shoes. He was wearing a suit with Chuck’s.

“Nice kicks”, you said and smiled at him.

“Yes, I know”, he looked down at them. “There wasn’t enough time to change at home so I just kicked off the office shoes and took the next best.”

“I love them”, you said laughing. “You look great.” You said a bit too enthusiastic.

“Yeah”, he winked at you. “You think? You look good, too.”

You had black jeans, big boots and your most favourite Nirvana shirt on.

“Thanks. I have to go onstage now and start to play.”

“I’ll be right here”, he said. You smiled and hopped back onto the stage.

You played a few songs and always kept your eyes on Craig who was totally easy listening and drinking some beer.

Before your final song you stepped to the microphone and asked for the audience’s attention.

“So the final song I’d like to dedicate to my lawyer, Mr. Craig Hunter”, you pointed at Craig sitting at the nearest table. You saw him smiling teasingly. “Who again saved me from a probably very long term of imprisonment.” The audience made astonished noises. “Yeah, that’s badass, I know. So, a big applause for Craig, please. Thank you.” You winked at him and the crowed started cheering.

You played the first chords of The Beatles’ “Across the universe.” During the entire song you didn’t take your eyes off him.

After the song was over you thanked the audience for their support and signalled Craig to come with you backstage. 

Since you played alone there was no one else with you in the back rooms of the bar.

“Wow, this was amazing”, he said and ran his fingers through his hair. You stood right in front of him and this little gesture was too much for you and you just stepped up to him, put your hands on his shoulders and kissed him. His lips felt soft and warm and had the lightly bitter taste of the Lager he just drank. He placed his hands on your hips and you put your arms tightly around his neck. He deepened the kiss and let his tongue slip into your mouth. You exhaled heavily at this sensation and he started to move your hips a little in a dancing kind of way. You opened your eyes and your lips parted a little bit.

“I wanted this for so long”, he said in a deep voice and you could feel his hot breath on your lips.

“Me too”, you whispered. You were dancing very slowly right now to a silent melody. You felt your heart pound against your chest and your breath getting heavy. You wanted him so much your head went all dizzy.

You started kissing him again slowly and traced his lower lip with your tongue. Your hands went to his face and you took his glasses of and put them on a nearby shelf. His hands went to your backside and you jumped up putting your legs around his waist. His lips automatically went to your throat and he started to kiss and suck the sensitive skin of your neck leaving a small bite as you squeezed your thighs tighter around his waist. You felt his hardness through his trousers.

“Go to the couch”, you managed to say between ragged breaths. He headed for the couch, turned around and sat down on it positioning you on his lap. You instantly started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. He leaned his head back on the headrest and you started kissing and licking his neck eagerly leaving some light bites, too.

He breathed heavily and some quiet deep moans escaped his lips as you started to grind your hips against his. Your hands went to his messy hair and you gripped them hard to pull his head back up so you could kiss him again. His hands went to the hem of your t-shirt and he lifted it over your head. You raised your hips and he unbuttoned your jeans while placed kisses on your ribcage. Hand on your waist he continued to kiss and lick your belly tenderly.

Your hands where caressing his head and gripping his hair finally to get him closer to your body. As your arousal became nearly unbearable you got off his lap, kicked your boots from your feet and took off your jeans and panties together while he unbuckled his belt and put his pants down partly. You climbed back on his lap but before you could sit down on him he placed his fingers at your wet core.

“Just stay like that”, he said and started circling your clit lightly before he pushed his middle finger inside of you.

“Craig”, you said in a whiny tone. “I can’t…”

He removed his fingers and placed the tip of his cock against your wet folds.

“I want you to ride me, baby”, he hushed and started to suck your nipple trough your bra.

“Yes, daddy, let me do it”, you answered tugging at his hair.

He chuckled at your words and let his cock slide inside of you. You exhaled deeply and sight with relieve.

“Oh fuck, Craig”, you hushed and started to ride him in a fast pace.

He took a grip at your bra, ripped it down from your breasts and started circling your nipples with his tongue. Your body started shaking while you felt your orgasm washing over your whole body. With a few deep grinds of your hips you finally came with a loud moan. Your body became limp as the first waves of your orgasm ebbed away. You had to put your hands on the headrest to remain in place while he also came with some last hard thrusts of his hips.

You tilted your head back and enjoyed the last remains of your orgasm.

Craig breathed hard and gripped your neck to pull your head closer. He kissed you passionately as you both slowly regained your composures.

“Holy crap”, he said exhaling.

You took his head between your hands and started caressing his cheeks with your thumbs.

“This was awesome, Mister Hunter”, you smiled a little and placed soft kisses on his lips. You wanted to be as close to him as possible and didn’t even think about leaving him now.

“Oh shit”, you suddenly whispered. “The door. It’s not locked.”

“Can you lock it anyway?”, Craig asked.

“Yes, I had to change here so I got a key”, you said but still remained on top of him. “We should lock it”, you said and started to kiss him again. You stroked his soft messy hair and simply enjoyed his body so close to yours.

“Yeah”, he kissed you back and let his hands wander up and down your spine. “So….”

“I don’t want to leave you”, you said and traced his hairline with your fingers. “You are sweetness.” You placed some kisses on his forehead.

“Ok”, he said. “But we really should go and lock this door. I’ll go…if I’m still able to walk.”

“Oh God, I’m sorry”, you said and buried your face in the crook of his neck. “Have I been too rude?”

“Hells no”, he said and chuckled. “It just has been a while…”

“Hey, baby”, you said and kissed his neck lightly. “Next time I will be gentler with you, I promise.” You laughed silently and noticed him chuckling, too.

“Don’t you dare”, he said and kept on stroking your back.


End file.
